The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film)
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (also known as The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: The Movie, known in Japan as The Legend of Zelda: Takt of Wind: The Movie (ゼルダの伝説風のタクト：動画 Zeruda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto: Dōga, lit. "The Legend of Zelda: Baton of Wind: The Movie") is a upcoming 2016 Japanese-American 3D computer-animated fantasy-comedy-adventure film based on the 2003 Nintendo GameCube video game of the same name. It will be produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. Series developer and publisher, Nintendo, will play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. Plans for a Legend of Zelda feature film was originally brought by Glass Ball Productions in September 1999, with 20th Century Fox was set to distribute the film. Geo G., the creator of Geo's World, acquired the rights to The Wind Waker in May 2005 with a release date for 2009, but was scrapped due to Sherman's Lagoon being released for 2009. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios made a pitch for the Legend of Zelda CGI-animated movie, but was also scrapped. The film is finally announced on March 16, 2013 by Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment with a release for 2016. The Wind Waker will feature the voices of Debi Derryberry, Miley Cyrus, Clancy Brown and Tara Strong. The film will be directed by Chris Renaud and Henry Selick, and feature an original story written by one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma. It is currently scheduled for a release in the United States on April 15, 2016 and in Japan on May 20, 2016. A sequel is scheduled to be released on April 6, 2018. Plot Link, the protagonist of the Zelda series. He struggles against his nemesis, Ganondorf, for control of a sacred relic known as the Triforce. Link spends a large portion of the film sailing, traveling between islands, and traversing dungeons and temples to gain the power necessary to defeat Ganondorf. He also spends time trying to find his little sister Aryll. Cast *Debi Derryberry as Link *Miley Cyrus as Tetra/Princess Zelda *Clancy Brown as Ganondorf *Tara Strong as Aryll Add more to this. Production The film was originally announced in September 1999 under the untitled Zelda film, originally a traditional animated film being made by Glass Ball Productions and co-produced by 20th Century Fox. In May 2005, Geo G. had acquired the rights to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, which the title was changed to, with a release date for 2009 with Geo was set to direct the film. On September 19, 2008, Glass Ball announced that The Wind Waker film has been cancelled and was replaced by Sherman's Lagoon. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios, who provided the animation for TMNT and Astro Boy, created a pitch reel for a computer-animated Legend of Zelda movie. Nintendo, who had previously had a bad experience from the critical and financial failure of the Super Mario Brothers film adaptation, did not take the studio up on their offer. On March 16, 2013, it was announced that a 3D computer-animated feature film based on The Wind Waker will be released on April 15, 2016 in the United States and on May 20, 2016 in Japan, coinciding with the 30th anniversary of the debut of the video game and the 25th anniversary of The Legend of Zelda. Written by one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma, it will be produced by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment, animated by Illumination Mac Guff, Chris Meledandri is set to produce, and directed by Chris Renaud, the director of Despicable Me and The Lorax. Hans Zimmer was originally going to compose the score, but he was replaced by Danny Elfman. In July 2013, Debi Derryberry, the actor who voiced Jimmy Neutron, will voice Link. Miley Cyrus will voice Tetra/Princess Zelda. Clancy Brown, the actor who played Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants, will voice Ganondorf, Link's nemesis. Originally, Elsie Kate Fisher, the actor who played Agnes from Despicable Me (also made by Illumination), was set to voice Aryll, Link's younger sister, but she was replaced by Tara Strong, who played Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. On August 1, 2013, Henry Selick, the director of The Nightmare Before Christmas, has joined Renaud to direct the film. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 6, 2015 in the United States, but it was pushed to April 15, 2016, both to avoid competition with Peanuts. Universal Pictures will distribute the film in Japan on May 20, 2016. The film will accompanied by the short animated film Lost in Paradise featuring the minions. Home media The Wind Waker will be released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on October 11, 2016, and Japan on March 7, 2017. Sequel Chris Meledandri, CEO of Illumination Entertainment, tweeted in April 2013 that they are working on the sequel idea. Meledandri said in July 2013 of the sequel to The Wind Waker or based on the 2007 video game for the Nintendo DS, Phantom Hourglass: "Two things have to happen. One is that the world has to want a sequel to The Wind Waker or Phantom Hourglass, because if they don't want it, it doesn't matter what we do. And the other thing is even if the world wants a sequel to The Wind Waker or Phantom Hourglass, we have to make sure that we have an idea that is incredible, that is great, that is unexpected. If the audience wants it and we have a great idea, we will see — maybe." On July 28, 2013, Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment announced that they were developing a sequel to The Wind Waker. That film is set for release on April 6, 2018. It will be the second Illumination Entertainment film to be a sequel, first being Despicable Me 2, which released on July 3, 2013. Theme park attractions Illumination Entertainment logo In the opening logo of the film, We see a minion at the left in the Illumination Entertainment logo and says: "hello!". Then, Link and Tetra says: "Oy!" Then, the minion laughs at them. Link and Tetra pulls out their swords and chases him. Reviews Click here to review the film. Trivia See The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) Trivia Gallery WindWakerMoviePromoPoster.jpg|The promotional banner from Licensing Expo 2013. the_wind_waker_movie_poster__fake__gay_and_stupid__by_geoshea-d648k7o.jpg|Teaser poster #1 the_wind_waker_movie_poster_2_by_geoshea-d66nfdf.jpg|Teaser poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 3.jpg|Teaser poster #3 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 4.jpg|Final release poster #1 Takt of Wind Movie Poster.jpg|Japanese poster Illumination Entertainment Wind Waker logo.jpg|The Illumination Entertainment logo The Wind Waker Movie Billboard.jpg|Billboard The Wind Waker Movie Spanish Poster.jpg|Spanish poster The Wind Waker Movie Poster 5.jpg|Final release poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie DVD cover 1.jpg|The DVD cover. See also *Full Credits *Transcript *Trailer transcripts *Trivia *Home Video *Soundtrack *Merchandise Category:Films Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) Category:Illumination Entertainment